Butterflies 14
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Did Jack survive Influenza? Did Elizabeth get sick too?


The next two weeks were difficult. Jack did get worse, like Faith said. There was a point where he went in and out of consciousness for a full day because his fever was so high. Elizabeth and Faith took turns giving medicine, changing sheets, and trying to keep him cool. It was by the sixth day of his high fever, that it finally broke. He woke up, and didn't feel horrible. He just felt exhausted. Elizabeth had stayed by his side the whole time. She was exhausted too. Elizabeth changed the sheets one more time, helped Jack bathe and put new clothes on, and then both laid down for a long nap.

After their nap, Jack was hungry so Elizabeth gave him some chicken broth Abigail had given to Faith to bring over. "Thank you, Sweetheart."

"Oh, I missed hearing you say that, Jack. I missed you." She climbed into bed and curled up against him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her until she fell asleep again.

Faith came walking in the room just then. "Faith, how likely is it that Elizabeth will catch this?" he asked quietly.

"Well, it's been about a week since she was first exposed. Normally she should be showing symptoms by now, but she's not out of the woods. She exhausted herself taking care of you and that makes it more likely she may come down with it. We just have to wait."

Jack nodded. "Thank you. For the information and for helping Elizabeth through this, and me. You're a good friend."

"You're welcome Jack. Elizabeth and I have gotten to know each other better, and are in a good place now. I consider her a good friend, and you too, of course."

"I'm glad to hear that," he said as he yawned. "I think I'm going to sleep too."

"Make sure you both stay hydrated. I will be in the guestroom if you need me."

"Thank you."

Faith came in a few hours later to check on them and they were still sleeping. She felt their heads and there was no sign of fever for either of them so she left the room to go lay down herself.

The next morning, Jack was feeling pretty good, but still very weak. Faith gave him some more soup.

Elizabeth was still exhausted and now it was time for Jack to worry. "Elizabeth?"

"Hmm?" she said half asleep.

"You really need to eat something so you don't get sick too. Faith said you need to stay hydrated."

"I'm tired. I'm just going to sleep a little longer."

"Will you try, for me?" But Elizabeth had gone back to sleep. After an hour, he tried again, but she just went back to sleep. So he went to find Faith.

"Faith?"

"Jack, what is it?"

"I'm worried. Elizabeth won't eat anything, she just keeps going back to sleep. I don't understand what's going on, but she can't stay hydrated if she just sleeps."

"I think she just wore herself out. Does she have a fever?"

"No, her forehead is cool."

"Then I would just wait. The next time she wakes up on her own, talk to her and see if you can get her to eat and drink. Just want you to know, I envy what you two have. I have never seen the strength and determination and love, that she showed when you were sick. She insisted on doing pretty much everything and would not leave you. She held your hand and slept close to you when you were cold. She changed the sheets and bathed you and kept you cool when you were feverish. I just hope I didn't let her do too much."

"Thank you Faith. She is amazing and I love her more everyday. Please don't blame yourself if she gets sick. She is stubborn and probably would have done everything no matter what."

Faith just nodded. "I think that I am going to head into town for a change of clothes but I will be back to check on both of you in a few hours."

Jack nodded and gave her a quick hug and watched her leave. He then decided he would go rest a little more. He crawled under the sheet with Elizabeth and held her close, praying she would stay healthy and for strength if she didn't.

Later when Jack woke up, Elizabeth was not in the bed next to him. He panicked and got up and went looking for her. She was so exhausted, she couldn't have gone too far. He walked downstairs and found her on the couch, drinking tea. "Oh, thank goodness! You scared me, Sweetheart."

"What do you mean?"

"You have been unable to do anything but sleep for the last few days and last I knew you were sleeping next to me. But when I woke up, you were gone."

She stood up and walked over to him. "No need to worry. I'm right here, just like I have been for the past week and a half, and like I will always be." She reached up and touched his face with her fingertips. He hadn't shaved in awhile and had quite a beard. "I've missed you, Jack."

"Me too." He leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"Before you kiss me, can you maybe shave? You're all prickly."

"Sure, anything for you, Elizabeth ," he laughed and gave her a quick peck anyway.

"Sneaky."

When he came back downstairs, eager to pick up where they had left off, he found Elizabeth and Faith having tea at the table.

"Hey Sweetie. Faith came back to check on us. She brought us food from Abigail's."

He came over to peek in the basket. "It smells wonderful. My appetite must be coming back."

"Mine too," Elizabeth said. "Do you want to stay for dinner, Faith?"

"No that's ok. I don't want to overstay my welcome. I just wanted to see how you are both doing. It seems as though you are fine. I think as long as both of you stay home until the two week mark, you should be out of the woods and not able to infect anyone else. Just make sure you disinfect everything. Don't over exert yourselves and drink plenty of fluids as well."

"We will. Thank you for everything, Faith," Elizabeth said with a hug.

"You're welcome. I've enjoyed getting to know you better Elizabeth. We will have to get together soon."

"Sounds great." Jack and Elizabeth watched as she left. Then Jack turned to Elizabeth with a smile on his face.

"So, what do you want to do now, Mrs. Thornton?" he said as he leaned in and kissed her neck, giving her goosebumps.

"I have some ideas. Come over here," she said as she pulled him over to the couch. They sat down, facing each other, almost shy to finally be alone.

"I shaved," Jack said, in case she hadn't noticed.

"I see." She put her hands on his face. "Much better. I can see your dimples this way, when you smile, and I won't get scratched when you kiss me. She stared at his lips. "I love your lips." She leaned towards Jack and brushed her mouth against his, so lightly, he almost couldn't feel it. It drove him crazy when she did that. She knew it did, so she did it again, lingering just a bit.

"Thank you, Sweetheart."

"For kissing you? Happy to oblige." She smiled.

"Well, yes, but no. Thank you for taking care of me again. I'm so glad you didn't get sick too."

"Its my job to take care of you. To be a good wife, sometimes I wonder how good I will be, but this I could do."

"Well since we just got married like five weeks ago, neither of us could expect to know how to do everything. Maybe in forty years, but not now. We will do this together."

"I'm glad you're the one I'm learning with."

"Me too." He kissed her cheek. "I think next week I will start working on our new house."

"Are you going to get some of the men from town to help you?"

"I was planning on asking Lee to talk to some of his men to see if they want to. It might go faster."

"I don't mind if it takes awhile. I like being here with you. It's cozy."

"It is, but it'll be nice to have something that's ours."

They finally hit the two week mark and both of them were feeling good. Jack still got tired easily, but he went back to work, and Elizabeth reopened the school. After work, Jack would go out to the new land and work until dark. Every night, Elizabeth brought him dinner and they would eat under the stars and talk about their day and then ride home together. Before, they knew it, it had been three months and the house had walls and a roof.

"Elizabeth, what do you think? Do you like it?"

"Very much! You are doing a great job. I can't wait to see it done. How much longer do you think?"

"Maybe two months or so. We still have a lot of work to do. I want to get it done before winter, but I don't know if I can."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurry you. I can be patient."

"No, that's not it. I have to go away again, for a bit longer. I just got the telegram this morning."

"Where to this time?"

"East of Hamilton."

"Hamilton?" her eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to travel with me as far as Hamilton and then stay with your family?"

"I would love that, Jack. I would need to get someone to fill in for me at school, but Rosemary will probably do it."

"Why don't you ask her tomorrow? And then I can make the arrangements for us."

"Ok! Oh sweetie, I'm so excited to see my family. It's been a long time."

"I can't believe we've been married four months already."

"I do," she said with a sad tone in her voice.

"What's making you sad? You were so excited a second ago."

"Oh it's nothing. Why don't we go home?"

"Hang on." He grabbed her hand and led her over to the house to sit. "You can tell me anything."

"Its just every month that goes by, and I realize I'm not…pregnant. It makes me sad. I wonder if something is wrong with me."

"Sweetheart, there is nothing wrong with you. I think you're perfect, perfect for me. But if you're worried, why don't you talk to Faith?"

"That's a good idea. Maybe I'll go see her tomorrow. We were going to meet for tea anyway."

"Hey. I love you. I think we just need to be patient."

"I love you more." She leaned over and kissed him. " I will try my best. I just want a baby so much. I didn't think I would feel this way, but I do. I can't explain why."

"No need for an explanation. I feel the same way, and when it happens, and it will, it will be wonderful and perfect timing."

The next day, Elizabeth went and visited Rosemary at her and Lee's house just outside of town.

"Elizabeth! Welcome to our home. Won't you come in?"

"Sure. Thank you. How are you feeling?"

"Huge. I have only two more months to go before this little one comes, and he or she doesn't seem so little."

"Well, you look good. You don't look huge."

"Thank you. Well, what brings you by?"

"I was wondering if you would mind teaching school for a week or two for me so that I can travel with Jack. He has an assignment east of Hamilton and I was hoping to see my family for awhile. If you can't or don't want to, I understand. I can try to find someone else."

"No, I would love to help you. When do you need me to start?"

"This Friday?"

"Ok. I will be there."

"Thank you Rosemary. I really appreciate it."

Next, Elizabeth met Faith for tea at Abigail's. "Faith, can I talk to you?"

"Of course." Sensing it may be a serious conversation, she suggested they take a walk.

"Is something bothering you, Elizabeth?"

"I just had a question. It's kind of personal for me, so if you don't want me to ask.."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I feel fine. I just…well, Jack and I have been married for four months and I'm still not pregnant."

"Oh. I see. Well, sometimes it just takes some time. Have you seen Dr. Burns about it?"

"No. I didn't want to make it a big deal, so Jack suggested I talk to you, if I was worried. I just wondered if something was wrong with me."

"I'm sure you are just fine, but I can examine you if you'd like."

"Do you mind? I mean, whenever you have time."

"I have time now. We could either go to the infirmary or to your house if you'd prefer."

"The infirmary is fine."

They walked over and Faith left Elizabeth in a room to change into a gown so it would be easier to perform the examination. Elizabeth was nervous. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Ok, are you ready, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I think so."

The examination only took about ten minutes and Faith asked some questions and then took some notes.

"Faith, is there something wrong with me?"

"Is Jack in town? I think he should be here."

"He's at our new house, I think. Why? Can you please just tell me? Is there something wrong?"


End file.
